Have A Little Faith In Me
by SarahJeanne7
Summary: Oliver has come back a different man but no one wants to believe him. No one has faith that he has changed. Except for Felicity. She has and always will believe in him. Moments in time when she has shown this. Set to the amazing song Have A Little Faith In Me by John Hiatt. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review when you're finished reading! Thanks and much love to all!


_**This is just something that popped into my head when listening to this song. It is one of my favorite songs and I think it could have a lot of meaning for Oliver. I think this is just going to be a one shot but I'm not positive on that yet.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow, any of the characters, or anything else that is or may be affiliated with Arrow or it's characters.**_

_**I do not own the song or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or John Hiatt.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Have A Little Faith In Me**

_When the road gets dark_

_And you can no longer see_

_Just let my love throw a spark_

_And have a little faith in me_

Oliver had wished so badly that Laurel would just believe in him, have faith in him. He knew how badly he had screwed up and he truly felt bad about it and wanted to make it up to her. She just didn't understand that being on that island had changed who he was and what he thought was important in his life. Oliver had truly thought he loved her, that they would somehow figure out what was going on between them and forget all the other issues and problems and just be. But he realized that was a childish thing to think. You can't just push aside the issues and the problems you have with someone, it just doesn't work like that. No matter how bad you wanted it to. He had once believed that he loved Laurel. More than he would love any other woman, but then he had met her. Felicity.

No matter how bad things got, she would always give him that reassuring smile of hers and tell him that she believed in him. She had faith in him. Whenever Oliver was with her, he just felt like he was capable of anything. He could be anything, anyone that he wanted to be. There was no pretending or lying or trying to come up with some excuse for something. There was no one else besides John Diggle that he felt so at ease around. Not only that, but she made him smile. Truly and genuinely smile. Felicity Smoak brought out the best in him, the parts that he didn't think he had anymore. The ones he didn't think he could or would ever have again. And she did all of this without even trying, without realizing that she was doing it at all. Maybe there was more to their relationship than friends.

_And when the tears you cry_

_Are all you can believe_

_Just give these loving arms a try_

_And have a little faith in me_

Oliver hugged Thea a little tighter to him that night. She was upset about a fight that she had with Roy and he had been trying to make her laugh. When she had just gotten angry and told him to butt out he had made the comment that "That's what big brothers are for" she had gone completely ballistic. It had made Oliver realize that maybe Thea hadn't so easily just accepted that he was alive and okay and home for good. She had burst into tears after telling him that she wasn't used to that type of thing because she had missed out on it for five whole years. Oliver knew that he had missed some pretty crucial points in her life and he wanted nothing more than to hear all about them and make it up to her any way he could. It took Thea's sobbing and hugging to make him realize it wasn't about making up for what he had missed out on, it was about being there now, being there for the important things that were currently happening in her life and the things that were to come that she was going to need her big brother for. He told her as much and she had sighed and said "Sure, Ollie" in that tone that told him everything he needed to know. She didn't believe him. He just wished she would have a little faith in him. Faith that he would change, that he had changed. That he wasn't going anywhere and he was going to be the big brother she needed and he knew he was capable of being.

Oliver saw Felicity's eyes begin to tear up and without thinking he reached out and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't stand to see her cry. She wrapped her arms around him and just held on without saying a word. They stood in silence, just clinging to the other, making sure they were there and alive and whole. When Oliver held Felicity, it made him feel that all was right with the world and that, at least in those few moments, nothing and no one could touch them. Felicity had been telling him about her father and never really knowing him. This had brought up the sensitive subject of families and Oliver had in turn told her about Thea not believing that he had changed and that he was going to be there for her in the way she needed. In the way he needed her to be. Felicity had said she understood how he felt, and he had believed her. She always seemed to believe that he was capable of things he himself thought were impossible. Oliver pulled Felicity to him that much tighter and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She always knew just what to say and do and put him at ease, erase the stress of the days from his mind. She told him what an amazing big brother he was and that Thea had just been upset and would be better with some time and space. There were days and moments, like this one, that always made Oliver wonder where he would be without this amazing woman.

_Have a little faith in me_

Oliver had woken up in a cold sweat again later that night. Most nights he still had nightmares about his time on the island, sometimes about the ship wreck that put him there in the first place. Tonight it had been about his time in the raft before he had drifted to the island. In his dream, it had been just him and his father in the life raft and his father had told him that he needed to change, to be a better person. Oliver kept insisting that he could do that, that he would do that. In the dream, his father just kept repeating that he needed to be better. Oliver had been shouting "Why can't anyone just have a little faith in me?!" over and over again. His father had just stared at him silently before pulling out the gun and shooting himself in the head. That was always the point where Oliver woke up. Tonight, the memories of what he had seen came to the surface and he put his hands over his face and tried to take deep breaths. Erase the images from his mind. Even when he did that, the words remained.

Oliver knew that it was late, but he also knew that he would understand. He picked his phone up and pressed his first speed dial. He was shocked when Felicity answered on only the second ring and sounded like she had already been awake. When he asked her as much, she sheepishly admitted that she was doing some work for QC and their meetings they would be involved in the following day. There was some small talk and then there were a few moments of silence. Not an awkward silence, mind you, but a comfortable one. Then Felicity asked him what he saw in his nightmare this time and he found himself smiling in spite of everything, because sometimes she just knew him so well. Oliver explained what he had seen and felt and Felicity had hummed a few times before telling him he was being too hard on himself and that he had always been a good person and that he was indeed an even better one now. She always knew just what to say and still talked to him until he drifted off to sleep.

_Have a little faith in me_

Moira walked away from Oliver in a huff and a shake of her head. She had confronted Oliver about his relationship with Felicity and had raked him over the coals about how inappropriate it was to have such a relationship with not only an employee, but his very own secretary. Oliver hadn't even known where to begin with such a statement, so he started with the obvious. He pointed out that she wasn't a secretary, but an Executive Assistant. He then went to point out where she graduated from and her ranking and all of the skills that she had, telling Moira that she could probably run their company than any of them ever could. Oliver had finished by explaining that he and Felicity were just friends. If he had trouble saying that word, or stuttered at it, well that was just because he wasn't used to having to explain himself. It certainly wasn't because he felt more than friendship for the blonde IT. Moira had refused to believe him and insisted that she knew they were sleeping together and informed him of how disappointed she would be if the newspapers found out about this.

Oliver didn't keep anything from Felicity. Ever. That's why when he got to the lair a little over an hour later, and Felicity had instantly picked up on his foul mood, he had told her everything that happened between he and his mother. She had let him completely finish before going on a babbling spree about how as amazing as she was sure it would be to sleep with him, she was much more than some office floozy. She then had stopped herself before getting anymore inappropriate than she already had (saying that she was sure sleeping with Oliver would be eventful). Felicity put her hand on Oliver's forearm, stared into his eyes, and told him that it didn't matter what other people thought of their relationship, including his mother. It only mattered how the two of them felt and that was just friendship. But the way she stated it, it sounded like a question. And oh how badly Oliver wanted to answer that he most certainly felt something more than friendship for this woman. But he bit his tongue. For now.

_Have a little faith in me_

Oliver was truly trying to have a good time with Tommy later that night. He was just having a hard time doing so. It had been a long time since he had partied, and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't really that interested in it anymore. But, Tommy had wanted to take him out because it had been so long since they had hung out just the two of them that Oliver couldn't have refused if he tried. If he had tried, Tommy would have found a way to drag him out anyway. All Tommy wanted to do was sit and drink and talk about Laurel and Felicity anyway. He insisted that Oliver was hiding a relationship with the two of them and wanted to know what was going on. Oliver knew he was more interested in the Laurel side of it and just didn't want to admit it, but he didn't call him on it. Oliver just continued to insist there was no longer a relationship with the two of them. No matter what he said, Tommy refused to believe Oliver had changed and insisted he was sleeping with both women. Oliver was beginning to become disheartened and told Tommy he had to leave. He made his way to the Lair.

Seeing Felicity in the lair had brought an instant smile to Oliver's face and he made his way over to lean a hip against her desk. Felicity took one look at his face though, and of course saw right through him. She shut her moniters off and told him to grab a seat and tell her what was bothering him so badly when she knew he was supposed to be out having a good time with Tommy. Oliver couldn't help but spill his guts to her and tell her everything. He wasn't surprised that Laurel, Thea, Moira, and even his father hadn't had a little faith in him, but that it had hurt the most to discover not even his best friend did. He just couldn't believe Tommy thought so little of him, especially after everything they had been through together in their lives. Oliver and Felicity had sat in a comfortable silence once again before she stood up, pulled him up out of his chair, and enveloped him into her arms. She calmly explained to him that given time, they would all see the real Oliver Queen. She explained that the island hadn't changed who he was at heart, it had just washed away the mask he had been trying to use to hide it.

_Have a little faith in me_

Oliver rolled his eyes as he walked away from the Lance home. Laurel had begged him to come over so the two of them could talk about Tommy. She wanted him to do whatever was necessary so Tommy would believe things between them were done and she could go back to being with his best friend. Oliver was fine with this idea and had agreed to meet Laurel at home, not thinking about how much her father despised him and blamed him for everything wrong in his life. Well, he had news for Quentin Lance, no one could blame him as much as he blamed himself. Lance had gone up one side of him and down the other, not holding anything back. Oliver had half heartedly tried to defend himself, and say that he was a changed man, but he would never expect the Lance patriarch to have any faith in him. So he had given up, agreed to talk to Tommy, and went on his way. Before he had been able to stop, he found himself standing in front of Felicity's apartment.

Felicity hadn't seemed surprised to see Oliver at all as she had wordlessly allowed him into her apartment. She gave him a soft smile and asked him if he wanted to join her for lunch. He immediately agreed and the two of them began cooking together in the kitchen. They chatted about what had happened at the Lance household. Oliver explained that Lance was the only one he wasn't surprised didn't believe him. Felicity sighed and explained to Oliver that he was only doing what he thought would protect the daughter he had left. She explained that he never really got closure with Sara's death and he just wanted someone to take that anger out on and Oliver was the most convenient. Felicity also explained that it was possible Lance was jealous of the fact that Oliver got to spend Sara's last moments with her when he himself had not. Oliver had pulled her into a hug and asked what in the world he would do without her.

_When your secret heart_

_Cannot speak so easily_

_Come here darlin'_

_From a whisper start_

_Have a little faith in me_

Things were beginning to get tense in the lair between Oliver and Felicity. More so than usual, and of course Diggle was the first one to comment on it. He knew there was something going on between Oliver and their favorite blonde and he cornered the vigilante on it the first chance he got. Oliver had lasted about five minuted before he admitted quietly that he was in love with her. He had expected John to rage and tell him to get over it, and was pleasantly surprised when the older man clapped him on the shoulder and told him he needed to go for it before someone else came along and snatched the genius up. Oliver couldn't help but let out a chuckle and promised he would at least seriously consider the suggestion.

He had lasted about ten minutes before he made his way over to Felicity's desk and asked her if they could talk in private. She had immediately agreed and given him her full attention. Oliver Queen had never had a problem with words and women, but it seemed today that was failing him. When he got the jist of what he was trying to say out of his mouth, he watched as Felicity's face became beat red and she was silent. Oliver was terrified that he had read everything the wrong way and was extremely off base. But then, Felicity whispered that she felt the same about him and he had pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

_And when your back's against the wall_

_Just turn around and you will see_

_I will catch, I will catch your fall baby_

_Just have a little faith in me_

Felicity was there for Oliver such a large amount of the time that sometimes Oliver felt like maybe she forgot that he would always be there for her in all the same ways. He could tell she had been down for the past couple of days, but every time Oliver asked her about it, she just told him she was fine. Finally Oliver sat her down when they were at the mansion and told her to tell him what was wrong and he wasn't going to accept "nothing" as a valid response. She had finally broke down and told him that her father had reached out to her. That she had at first not believed it was really him, but after confirmation from her mother, it turned out he was the real deal and now she didn't know what to do. Felicity told Oliver that she felt like a caged animal and didn't know how to handle this on her own. Oliver had pulled her to him and told her that she no longer had to face one single thing in this world on her own ever again. That they would deal with this and anything else that came their way together. He told her she just had to have a little faith in him. He didn't expect a response so when she pulled back from his arms, stared into his eyes, and told him "I have always had nothing but faith in you" with such conviction, Oliver found himself tearing up slightly.

_Well, I've been loving you for such a long time girl_

_Expecting nothing in return_

_Just for you to have a little faith in me_

_You see time, time is our friend_

_'Cause for us there is no end_

_And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me_

This was it, the day that everyone had been waiting for. The wedding day. Oliver and Felicity had been dating for over a year, but Oliver had been in love with her for so much longer than that. Neither of them could find one valid reason for why they shouldn't just get married. They already knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. It was the most beautiful ceremony and everyone had been shocked at not only the fact that Oliver had written his own vows, but over how amazingly beautiful, thoughtful, and obviously straight from the heart they were. At the end all he asked for was that Felicity just have a little faith in him. That he would love her, be there for her, and always take care of her up until his last breath. What really moved them, was that when it was Felicity's turn to read her vows she had given a little smile before reciting the last line she had written and memorized. "I will always have faith in you, Oliver Queen."

_I said I will hold you up, i will hold you up_

_Your love gives me strength enough_

_So have a little faith in me_

A few years later, when Oliver and Felicity's little girl had fallen outside and injured her knee, Oliver found himself saying the words he hadn't even thought of since the day he married the woman of his dreams. Their little girl had been crying and Oliver was insisting that he was going to fix it and make it all better. She clearly hadn't believed him and was continuing to cry and scream even louder, so positive that she was going to "bleed forever". Oliver had finally put his hands to her cheeks and just held her that way until she opened her eyes and green met green. He gave her a reassuring smile as he looked into her eyes and said "Just have a little faith in me." She had immediately nodded and quieted down as he took care of her knee. When all was said and done and she was ready to go back outside and play, Oliver had asked her to just always remember one simple thing. She turned and looked at him expectantly as Felicity came around the corner and put her arms around his waist. He smiled and said "Love will always give people the strength to hold others up."

_**Well, I hoped you all liked it. Yes it was OOC and I don't even care because I think it was cute and fluffy and I needed it. Now more than ever because I am getting absolutely no Olicity closure of any kind. I just wanted some love people. So please leave me some reviews and let me know if you would maybe like some more one shots like this one, based on songs that I feel could fit this amazing couple and the arrow verse they live in. Well, happy reading to all and to all a good night. I just spent about an hour writing this and now I am off to bed because it is extremely late in this time zone and I have to work sometime. Thank you again all!**_


End file.
